Cross-reference to related patent documents: German Utility Model DE-U1-295 01 695.7 and German Utility Model DE 8 702 271.
The invention relates generally to an electronically commutated direct-current motor (ECM) and, more particularly, to a motor which draws a relatively constant current.
Motors of this kind are used, for example, to drive fans (cf. German Utility Model DE-U1-295 01 695.7 filed Feb. 3, 1995 and published Jul. 20, 1995, assigned to Papst Motoren). In motors of this kind, the actual motor is often physically separated from its electronic components. A motor of this kind is nevertheless intended to start up reliably and above all to run quietly, i.e. with little noise.
One object of the invention is to make available a novel electronically commutated direct-current motor.
What is obtained by way of the invention is an ECM that is particularly suitable for driving fans, and that has particularly advantageous properties in combination with radial fans.
Further details and advantageous developments of the invention are evident from the exemplary embodimentxe2x80x94to be understood in no way as a limitation of the inventionxe2x80x94described below and depicted in the drawings.